Mino Air
Mino Air is an airline that was founded in 1984. It was mainly used for transcontinental travel in the US to compete against Pacific Southwest Airlines. 1984-1991 When the airline was founded, the only aircraft it used was 727s. It operated from Myeega Int'l Airport and did scheduled flights to the US and Canada. In 1986, Mino Air was the launch customer of the Boeing 737-500. As soon as Mino Air is an airline that was founded in 1984. It was mainly used for transcontinental travel in the US to compete against Pacific Southwest Airlines. When the airline was founded, the only aircraft it used was 727s. 1992-2001 Starting in the early 90s, Mino Air decided to expand into the UK. Mino Air opened hubs at Mayford Airport and Drayton Int'l Airport. Overtime, Mino Air decided to order some 737-600s. It took a while for them to be delivered. Eventually, Mino Air was fed up with Boeing and decided to get some A319s, like the one at the photo to the right. However, in 2000, Mino Air's 737-600s arrived, plus a few 767s as Boeing's apology. Mino Air expanded fast in this era. Flights to Los Angeles were like clockwork. a 757 or 767 would depart and head to Robloxia or somewhere else. In 2001, Mino Air did its first flight to Hawaii from Los Angeles. It was a success. Mino Air decided to do flights from Robloxia to Honolulu because that way, passengers would feel like Mino Air did a more successful job. Eventually, Mino Air had every destination in the Pacific. However, money was a big problem. 2002-2008 Mino Air was falling behind in this era. Less passengers were checking intoflights at airports like Los Angeles and Robloxia. Soon, in 2003, California Airlines was founded. California Airlines rivaled against Mino Air and eventually won in 2008, when Mino Air officially filed bankruptcy and collapsed. By 2009, all of Mino Air's routes were bought by California Airlines. However, Mino Air still does cargo flights under the name of FlyMinoAir. 'FlyMinoAir Success' FlyMinoAir only does cargo flights so there is an absolute no chance of passengers booking on flights. 'Ownership of Mino Air' Mino Air is 70% owned by Air Bloxx, 10% owned by Kenair, 10% owned by FlyMinoAir, and 10% owned by Dashair. Accidents and Incidents Mino Air has had a total of 7 accidents, including 4 hull losses. On January 7, 1989, Mino Air flight 64, operated by a Boeing 737-500, stalled and crashed into 9 buildings at Glenoaks Village, killing all 77 passengers and crew on board, plus 7 on the ground. On June 7, 1992, Mino Air flight 142, operated by an Airbus A321, was on its maiden flight when it crashed in Garton, killing all 124 people on board. On April 11, 1994, Mino Air flight 1, a Boeing 757-200, was miles off course and was eventually diverted to Drayton Int'l Airport. On June 23, 1999, Mino Air flight 238, a Boeing 737-500, was unable to lower its landing gear in time while landing at Robloxia Int'l Airport. On August 7, 2001, Mino Air flight 708, an Airbus A319, suffered an engine failure upon taking off at Vancouver Int'l Airport. The plane returned successfully. On September 14, 2004, Mino Air flight 207, a Boeing 767-400ER, operating from Robloxia Int'l to Los Angeles Int'l, had a fire on one of its engines and it overshot the runway at Robloxia Int'l. All 188 passengers and crew survived at the scene, but the plane blew up and killed 3 people on the ground, plus 2 passengers, the pilot, and a flight attendant at a hospital a week later. On May 9, 2006, Mino Air flight 55, an Airbus A321, has part of its fuselage blown up, killing 1 passenger and injuring 7 others. At a hospital, 2 more passengers were pronounced dead. Category:Airline